He's a Jerk, Not a Lover Oneshot
by Taimae
Summary: Just an old,lightsmut oneshot I wrote awhile back. Thought it was funny and put it up. Aeona Leander is on an elevator when the person that she doesn't feel like facing right now, Rufus Shinra shows up. Though she wants to just ignore him, it isn't easy


"Hello beautiful."

Aeona's mako green eyes widened in surprise. Speak of the devil. She wasn't expecting him to be here. He was defiantly more of a guy who would ride the 'V.I.P' elevator. Yes, there was such a thing, believe it or not. It was for those of very high stature within the company; renowned scientists, heads of departments, 1st Class Soldiers, Presidents, and, of course, the sons of Presidents. Yet, there was Rufus Shinra, right in front of the young Turk, using the 'regular employee's' elevator. Aeona was actually allowed to use the V.I.P elevator, but she always chose not to for various reasons.

A sly smile went across Rufus' face as he casually entered the elevator, standing beside Aeona. She raised an eyebrow for a moment, trying not to make too much eye contact with the blond. She knew that if she did, a few things that shouldn't happen in a public area would.

"Hello, Mr. Shinra," Aeona replied, very professionally as she shifted a few of the reports in her hand.

"Oh come-come. Don't give me that." Rufus said, pushing the button to the top floor. "I thought that by now we were on a first name terms. Maybe even casual nicknames."

"Professional area, moron. How's that for a casual nickname?" The Turk was defiantly not in a good mood with him. How could he have behaved the way that he did last night and then go and act as though they were long time friends? Ugh. It annoyed the hell out of her. She was trying to remember how she hooked up with the guy in the first place.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rufus shrugged, pushing back his blond hair. "Honestly, if this about the girl from last night, then you really have nothing to be a bitch about,"

"That's funny, because you were with her at the party all evening and practically ignored everyone else around you,"

"I was just being a proper host to the young woman. She came a long way. And I wasn't ignoring everyone. You said that you had you had a job to take care of last night and Hojo was there. He doesn't usually like me hanging around you."

"Him being there never stopped you before- and how the hell is practically having your hand up a woman's dress being a good host!?"

"Oh… I see how this is… you're jealous of her." A whole-heart laugh came out, which was actually rather out of character for the 'president to be'. He preferred to chuckle, as though he was hiding something all the time. Meanwhile, the Turk took her very predictable approach and looked at Rufus angrily, mako eyes glowing.

"Jealous!? How dare you- why would I be jealous of some idiot girl who probably has more fluff in her brain that a romantic novel does and giggles every two seconds just because her host has done something 'witty'. Please." She narrowed her eyes again and then realized what she was doing. Crap. Eye contact; the one thing that she told herself not to do. A flash of red went across her tanned face as she turned back to face the door. Another sly smile formed on Rufus' face as he took a step closer to her.

"Oh now, now, Aeona. You know that I was only goofing around, seeing what you would do. A smart woman like yourself should know that you're my number one." He leaned in closer to her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. Aeona turned away. Just don't look at him and in no time, they'll he'd be at his floor and she could relax. She could push him away… but knowing her, she'd push him off a little too hard, it'd be considered attempted murder on the President's son and she would be back in confinement. Whoop-de-do. You can never win.

"Whatever," she replied, trying to keep herself occupied with things on the wall of the elevator. This was difficult, seeing that there was absolutely nothing to observe on the wall other than the steel reflection of themselves. Damnit. She looked up at the numbers. Why couldn't this elevator go faster?

"She actually reminded me of you," Rufus continued, his blue eyes scanning her body. "Only that instead of fluff, you have whole computer, and instead of giggling, you have far more pleasant noises when I try something 'witty', if that's what you like to call it."

Aeona went as red as a tomato and the colour had no signs of leaving. "You know that this is harassment,"

"It's only harassment if the other person says 'no' or 'stop' and so forth. I haven't heard you say anything that gave me the impression that you didn't want me being this close. I mean, other than the moron comment, but that's just you playing hard to get as usual." A hand gently unbuttoned Aeona's blouse whilst the other began to massage lower back. For a moment, the Turk forgot where she was and exchanged some of the same gestures as Rufus; A kiss here, a grope there, dropping of all reports, the usual make-out movements. Of course, once reality snapped back in, her eyes widened and lips were unlocked.

"No, no, no, no, no," Aeona said quickly, lifting up a finger in a scolding way and stepping back. "Not here, not now, where anyone can just walk in! I'm supposed to be working! And I'm still extremely pissed off at you." She found herself right up against the elevator wall as she looked at a very unfazed blond knowing that no matter what she said, she was going to give in for that little bit of fun. He was just that kind of person. That was no doubt arrogant and pig-headed of him to think that, but… well… there hasn't been a time where a person hasn't given into him. Once Rufus knew how Aeona's 'feminine' side worked, it was easy street for him.

Rufus leaned over Aeona again, one hand supporting himself against the wall. "Don't be a hypocrite, Miss Leander. I know that you love to break rules that are far bigger than just a bit of action between a man and woman in an elevator. Certain things that I know my father, Hojo, and several other faculty members wouldn't be too pleased to hear about at all. So, come on, what's stopping you? It's not like you have anything better to do in this steel room anyway." He brought her head towards his own slowly, and kissed quite lewdly.

Damnit. Stupid Rufus being right and stupid lustful hormones raging… this is where she really blamed science. Faster than car, stronger than several men, expert in practically every form of fighting, and there she was, getting weak at the knees because the president's son was in the same elevator as her whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Perhaps that's what she gets for having a few evening 'rendez vous' with the young man previously. Damnit, damnit, damnit. Well, there was no fighting it, so she just gave up trying to make herself seem like the righteous employee, especially when it was quite obvious that she wasn't. It was animal instinct time. Almost instantly, the brunette grabbed Rufus again, and kissed him back. However, before she could do anything else, she heard a sound.

Ding.

Both blue and green eyes looked up at where the sound came from. A number was flashing. In a moment, Rufus, released himself from Aeona's grip and straightened out his clothing. Aeona simply blinked for a few moments, still confused as to what was exactly happening at the moment. Grabbing Aeona's reports, a mockingly kind smile formed over Rufus' face.

"Well, this is my floor." He passed the papers over. "Thank you for your time,"

The elevator doors opened and he casually stepped off, pushing back his hair just as he did when he first entered. Before he left, he turned back to look back at a very stunned Aeona. "Oh, you may want to button your shirt again. Though I'm sure the rest of the male co-workers may enjoy your satin bra, it is quite unprofessional. Until later,"

Finally, the Turk came back to her functional state and stared quite angrily at her employer's son once she realized what was going on. She lifted up a hand, waving around a rather crude gesture as her lover walked away.

"Son-of-a"

And with that, the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Taimae's Notes:

NOTE: I actually wrote this awhile back... I just thought I'd put this up because it makes me laugh. XD So yeah, not all of this may be relavent anymore.

Oh my god. I want to slap myself in the face for being such a hypocrite. Here I am, a person who loves to poke fun at smut books and things of the sort, and yet here I am… writing smut. . Man, you do not believe how much I am laughing right now. Well, it was bound to happen. I mean, I've written Comedy, drama, horror, children's, fantasy, sci-fi, essays, research assignments, rambles and rants, I suppose it was only a matter of time before I wrote something a la smut style. I suppose all I need to write now is erotic literature and some Yaoi and Yuri. Then again, Yaoi and Yuri are about the same as a lot of romance novels, only with some girl-on-girl or guy-on-guy action. So, really, all I've yet to right is some sort of dirty, erotic sex story. XD With my luck, I'll probably have to be the lead producer and script writer for an adult cartoon. Go me.

Anyway, for those who have read this, hope you enjoyed the one shot smut of Aeona and Rufus. Maybe, if I ever get out off of my ass, I'll actually write the actual story behind Aeona that actually has a PLOT and not just her getting seduced by Rufus, not that I don't find it hilarious to place my characters with real characters and see what would happen. And for those wondering, no; they do not have a happily ever after with each other (I guess that just partially ruined the ending to the story didn't it?). No big surprises either. No secret babies, no eloping, no nothing. I'm braindead. . Aeona goes off into the night and does her own thing whilst Rufus goes off to be in the first FFVII game and so forth.

You know what's funny? I'm not even a big Rufus fan. XD I mean, he's cool, but really. It's all about the Cloudness for me. Anyway, Ta-ta from Taimae.

Oh yeah... disclaimer thing... I don't own Rufus or FFVII Or Square Enix... blah blah blah. Oh, but Aeona does belong to me... so... yeah. .> Away with ye!


End file.
